


Love And Rivalries

by HUNTER29



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rivals, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Rin and Luvia have always been rivals, and apparently so much so that even when there’s something they can agree on they still have to argue.





	Love And Rivalries

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not familiar with the series so I’m sorry if characters are not canonically correct.

They were at it again, Rin and Luvia were at best description "rivals" and Y/n understood that they would often find themselves in combat with each other. And he accepted that as a fact which was best not questioned but why did they have to fight now? The two females had coincidentally decided to pay the male a visit at the same time and of course that would lead to the two's rivalry to kick in, but he would have appreciated if the pair had took their battle elsewhere so he didn't have to rush around to catch anything which they would knock whilst swing going each other around.

At times their combat was of elegance but for some reason they had decided to have an old fashioned catfight as they pulled each other's hair and swung around the room, such was why Y/n rushed around to catch any falling object. Eventually he managed to get between the pair and held them away from each other as they glared at each other whilst throwing an odd swing here and there before realising the futility of their actions as they were just out of the other's reach, it was here Y/n managed to get a word into the situation and he simply said "I was out the room for two minutes how did you get into a death battle so quickly?" It was a question with genuine surprise as though he knew the two had a short fuse when it came to their rivalry, two minutes just seems way too quick for a battle like this to start. Right? Wrong! Especially when it comes to Rin and Luvia as if one was to just breath funny the other would call it out and the battle begins.

"What was it this time?" Y/n asked wanting to see if he could resolve this issue before it got worse but his question didn't receive an answer and he looked between the two and saw the both donned a similar expression, both appearing nervous to answer the question they were asked. Yet the h/c haired male persisted and asked the question again which he saw the two rivals races turn shades of red before both muttering something not even a being with supersonic hearing could understand. "You're going to have to speak up" Y/n said and again the two females' faces turned even darker shades of red before both saying at a much louder volume "you", such a response confused him and he let his arms to his sides as he mentally questioned what he had to do with the battle. Y/n was apparently deep in thought as when his senses returned her found his arms trapped between cushion like objects and he looked to see that both Rin and Luvia had one of his arms trapped between their breasts as they tugged on him whoosh shooting daggers at the other. 

"He would want someone sophisticated not a bossy brat!" Luvia stated to which Rin rebutted with "you both know I'm only like that to keep people from prying into my life!" Again the rivals had started to bicker again and Y/n was finally realising what he had to do with the original argument with the previously stated lines helping to clear things up, however his reaction was rather anticlimactic as he only responded with "oh". That one word had surprisingly silenced the argument that was taking place it his sides. However the serenity was only for a moment as both Run and Luvia were then stood in front of Y/n with one question which they uttered at the same time as the other, "who would you prefer a relationship with?" This time it was Y/n's turn to be silent with a shade of red in his face. 

"Well? Who is it, someone of elegance or a shred idiot?" Luvia which Rin countered with "k think you mean someone resourceful or someone's who's entire personality is fake?" Again they had started arguing with Luvia saying such a statement was hypocritical as Rin had only moments ago stated she acts they way she does to keep people away. Finally Y/n spoke up again to silence the two as he held them away from each other again in case they had resorted to one again throwing punches, "so to slow it down, the two of you both like me?" He asked and the two females nodded. "And you want me to pick between you?" He continued which received another nod from them, "well poop, this makes things difficult for me" he slouched as the truth is he did find the two equally as attractive and appealing relationship wise and he knew that picking one would lead the other to hate him with the burning passion of a raging sun. But then Luvia had a proposition to make things easier.

"Eventually in a relationship it would get intimate right?" She questioned which made Y/n and Rin look to her as she took the prior mentioned of the two by the hand, "I think letting you experience the type of sex you would have with me, would help make up your mind" she stated with a slight smirk as she leaned close to him going to peck his lips but Y/n was pulled by Rin to her side. "If it proves anything it would be your inability to last five seconds, I'm sure he'd prefer someone who could go much longer than that", the two glared at each other again before taking Y/n's arms and pulled as they led the way upstairs with his bedroom as the desired destination. Yet all he could do was question the whole situation of what was going on? 

Upon reaching Y/n's bedroom and whilst Rin shut the door despite nobody else being there to interrupt, Luvia pushed against Y/n pressing her lips against his in a deep kiss whilst her soft hands held his face whilst his went to hold her waist before he was pulled back and into another kiss by Rin who's arms went over Y/n's shoulders as her legs lifted to go around his waist. The quickness to this made the male stagger a little but thankfully his bed was only a few feet away so he fell onto that, as the two pulled away Rin sat herself into a more comfortable position where she straddled Y/n whilst Luvia climbed onto the bed by their sides where she leaned to Y/n's side. "You have us both for today Y/n, but do tell us which one of us satisfied you the most" she spoke quietly before pecking his lips whilst Rin rocked and ground herself down into Y/n's lap, the friction between them making him hard beneath her.

Then the two rivals moved so they were both kneeled before him where they made quick work of his pants and boxers to free his erect length. Rin being the first to grasp the hard appendage and pump her hand whilst running her tongue over the tips before sucking as she gave a rather loving glance up to Y/n, as for Luvia she was was a bit miffed that Rin was quick on making the move so decided to move back up to Y/n where she locked their lips tighter again and pulled his hand to her bust. She gave him the prompt to squeeze and let out a moan into their kiss from having her breasts groped whilst Y/n also moaned from what Rin was doing down below, none one to be outdone by her rival though Luvia sat back from Y/n and removed her dress following with her underwear so her naked body was on full display. She leaned back to the male's ear and breathed the line "do what you so desire with me" before gasping as she was pulled up over his mouth, her pussy burning with an exciting for what she knew was to come.

The noble blonde shivered as she felt the slither of Y/n's tongue traverse over her clit as she looked down at him with a smile before rocking her hips against his lips to feel the rush of pleasure that came from his oral ministrations, the feeling was enough to bring soft moans from her lips which she raised a hand to cover as if ashamed to be letting out such noises before feeling a grip on her wrist that moved her hand away. She followed the hand which held her to Y/n whom was looking up at her as his tongue dared adventure further and push into the aroused folds of Luvia who gasped and moaned louder than before, more noticeable due to her hand not muffling such noises. He was making her feel good but she said it would be the other way around, at the moment it was Rin pleasuring Y/n and that was a fact Luvia didn't appreciate so she pushed her rival back and leaned down to the male's cock and instead of just going to suck Y/n off she pressed her breasts to its side. Then before she closed her lips around it she spoke, "let me make you feel pleasure as well" her voice spoke in a sophisticated manner but it dripped with a lust she wouldn't show to anyone else. 

Luvia then wrapped her lips over the tip of Y/n's cock and sucked whilst she massaged her breasts along its length, the h/c haired male moaned from such actions with the vibrations he made moving throughout Luvia which resulted in her moaning as well. This created a cycle of pleasure between the two as they orally pleasure the other with Y/n's hands clapping down on the blonde's ass making her gasp before return to moaning a round him as she bobbed her head deeper down. She wanted to make him cum, more so and better than Rin to prove she could be a better lover for Y/n and that coincided well with her competitive nature and motivated her to double down her efforts as she pushed the idea of a titfuck to the side and just forced her head down, such action making Y/n buck his hips up. The tight constrictions of Luvia's throat around his cock drew him close but her effort as to keep the position despite her gags forced him to cum, his thick load shooting down the throat of the prestigious female who upon ingesting every drop pulled her head up with a gasp.

She breathed heavily from her action which showed complete abandon to her sophisticated nature but she didn't care, she wanted Y/n to cum because of her and before she was to finish first as she knew Rin would use that to not only mock her but try and win Y/n over. Now she can cum easy knowing she had brought Y/n to orgasm and moaned with a smile as she let loose her juices into his mouth. Luvia's body trembled a little as she climbed off of Y/n before sitting back and smiling at him only to watch as he was pulled up to his feet by her rival and watch as said aqua eyed female jumped to wrap her arms and legs around the male who caught her with little effort whilst she clashed her lips to his.

Y/n then turned and laid Rin onto her back where she kept her grip on him tight before breaking the kiss and staring into his eyes before having her grip pried open so Y/n could step back, this actually worried her into thinking Luvia had already won but she was both relived and delighted for when he reached up her skirt and pulled away her panties. He was still going to continue with her and that made her happy. Rin watched Y/n position himself between her legs which she had to physically keep from wrapping around him and pulling him into her, she then felt her red jumper pulled up over her chest and her breasts were exposed. She had actually chosen to forgo her bra as she did originally intend to try and seduce Y/n into having sex with her, as shameful an act it would have been she did desire him more than she would openly express to anyone and that was especially to Luvia but said blonde was witness and would definitely use this in the future.

Y/n however didn't question the lack of bra as he instead closed his hand over one of Rin's breasts and thrusted himself deep into her awaiting pussy which gave no restriction as she gave up her virginity to him, there was such little restriction it could have been argued she wasn't a virgin in the fires place but the little expression of strain proved otherwise. She didn't care about the slight tinge though as she was just happy to have Y/n inside her like this and expressed for him to start whenever he so chooses.

He so chose to start straight away as he pulled his hips back and thrusted forward again into Rin and the only way Luvia knew just how wet her rival was is because of the noise that was made as Y/n pushed into the ravenette's pussy. Rin was thankful Y/n had left her skirt on as if her rival physical saw her state of arousal it would have bright more shame to her but she didn't know why she cared what Lubia thought, she should just be bothered about Y/n and he was who she guided her thoughts back to.

Moans left Rin as she felt Y/n deliver another thrust into her dripping sex and then another and yet another as he developed a rythem to his movements, after the initial lack of restrictions from the penetration he took note on just how tight Rin actually was and the friction said tightness created brought about created such pleasure between the two that they were both moaning. His hand closed and squeezed her breast which made Rin hold her own hand over Y/n's as she tried to keep blue eyes open to keep a clock of gazes with him, a smile crossing her lips as she stared up at him. Then her other hand reached up to pull him down into a kiss to muffle her moans as she felt him thrust and hit deeper parts of her body making her tremble as the speed in which he connected their bodies was bringing her close to orgasm way to quickly, more quickly than she wished but it was him maki g her like this so why is she complaining? "Don't stop, keep going nngh faster, harder" she moaned before feeling the hand on her breast close and squeeze again. Then a hand on her thigh spreading her leg further making Y/n thrust deeper as he added the desired speed and force.

Rin's moans were coming out as gasps and shivers but she stared up at Y/n and saw a bead of sweat on his forehead. He was working harder than she was and that shouldn't be, that was something Luvia pointed out but Y/n didn't deter as his efforts showed more enthusiasm even after Rin also voiced the "issue". However she was enjoying it too much so voted to try and squeeze herself down on Y/n more as his thrusting made slapping and clapping noises as he pushed forward rapidly, Rin couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't. She she let out a shout of pleasure as she came letting a current of her juices flow and spill out of her as a result of Y/n's thrusting but then she felt a sudden warmth as Y/n pressed himself down against her with a grunt as he started cumming. Rin's reaction was to close ehr arms and legs around him as she felt him fill her pussy to the brim with a smile on her lips as she rested her head over his shoulder, then she fell flat on the bed with a he ain't chest and satisfied expression.

Before Y/n or Rin could voice a word, the male of the two was pulled onto the bed and straddled by Luvia who mocked Rin. "Pathetic, you couldn't hold yourself linger nor did you do any work, don't worry Y/n I'll do everything here" she smiled down at the male as she basically impaled herself on his still erect shaft, her body was suddenly wracked with both pain and pleasure as she felt him tear through her hymen but that didn't deter her. Instead Luvia placed her hands on her lover's chest and pushed up then dropping back down in his lap, bouncing her hips as a wincing smiled beamed down at him.

"Don't rush yourself" he tried to slow her down but the blonde and already developed a comfortable rythem that she refused to stop her movements as she bounced and grated her hips against his, moaning as she felt his cock push into her body before the empty feeling as she lifted back up only to stuff her pussy with the length again. Luvia wasn't going to lose her battle with Rin and would be damned if she didn't win over hearing the words of "I love you" from him directed to her. She leaned down to Y/n and smiled whilst cupped his cheeks before pushing her lips against his in a deep kiss as she rode his lap before feeling hands on her waist, then the the feeling of Y/n thrusting up into her made her pull back to say he didn't or more should have to move as she was to pleasure him.he didn't stop though. Instead he pistoned his hips up to meet hers which made Luvia's body stiffen a little as she bounced with her breasts bouncing a little from each thrust she felt impale her on Y/n's shaft, the pleasure that wracked her body elicited a shout of said feeling from her lips.

Then she came. No warning whatsoever as her love necked just flowed out of her and into Y/n's lap and she actually whined at that saying she shouldn't have came yet but her complaint was soon wanted away by pleasure as she felt Y/n sit up and latch his lips onto her bouncing breasts. He sucked on her nipple whilst his hands manually bounced Luvia in his lap. She actually became stiff from her orgasm with her only movements being her own bounces against him whilst her arms were to her sides, a haze was in her gaze which was locked onto Y/n as her mouth was fallen open before she then felt control of her limbs as the male pulled her against his chest with one hand going through her golden locks and the other held her back. Luvia felt a warm flutter throughout her body at the gentle embrace from the male she was enamoured with. her breathing was rapid but she somehow regulated it whilst tangling her limbs around dim and bouncing in his lap not caring that she actually came again, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips as she whispered into his ear a simple line. "Cum when you wish, I'll take every drop you give me", her voice soft like silk as she awaited her lover's orgasm before feeling his body stiffen and a warmth fill her as he came inside her.

Luvia felt light as she was laid on the bed and stared up at Y/n as he stepped back before the male looked over to Rin who laid a little to the side of the blonde. Then he moved toward her and lifted her up before carrying her back to Luvia where he laid the ravenette atop the blonde so their chests pressed together, no words were needed to say what the plan was as actions spoke quicker. He thrusted himself between the two causing the pleasurable friction making all three moan in unison.

Y/n held onto Rin's hips as he thrusted between her and Luvia with the rivals looking to each other then back to him, "give it to us Y/n" the spoke together before actually e,bracing each other as he gave them both pleasure. "For him Rin, we settle this for Y/n" Luvia spoke between her gasps and moans to which the aqua eyed female nodded with her own shaky breaths, "fine by me, I still hate you though" she replied and Luvia countered "and I you" before they go looked to Y/n "but we both love you Y/n" they said with a smile on each of their lips. Then yet again with a union in their speech they voiced two words, "I'm cummimg!"

The cry of pleasure then followed with two currents from the two females who came together whilst clutching each other before hearing a grunt from Y/n as he thrusted between them once more and shot a final load which drained the last of his energy as he fell on the bed to their sides. 

Rin climbed off of Luvia and laid to Y/n's left whilst the blonde remained to his right, both females feeling the warm satisfaction of sex as they snuggled close to their lover. "Do I still have to choose between you?" The male spoke but the two rivals shook their heads, "no, we both love you Y/n" Luvia started and Rin continued "we'd just push you away by making you choose". That made Y/n sigh a breath of relief as he pulled the two against him as he said "that's good because I love you both" which made Rin and Luvia smile, but then the serene moment ended with them asking "who was better though?" This started an argument between the two who and all Y/n could do was lay between the verbal warfare but with a small laugh, "so much for a truce" he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea the please feel free to request.


End file.
